Paper MariEd
by moonsoccer1608
Summary: In an scam gone wrong, the Peach Creek kids are transported into another dimension. Eddy and the others wake up in a mysterious city, and in the middle of an adventure. Ch. 7 is here! Please R&R!
1. Resurrecting the Rocket

_AN – Hey all! This is the beginning of my new story, Paper Mari-ed. I first thought of this story when Paper Mario for N64 came out. My brother was watching Ed, Edd, N Eddy while I was playing this, and I thought, 'I wonder what would happen if they were if Paper Mario?' Well, here it is. Please review when you read! For the record, I do not own anything in the Paper Mario world or in the Ed, Edd,and Eddy universe. Enjoy._

Chapter One – Resurrecting the Rocket

Eddy walked huffily down the street, covered in filth and bits of glass. Double D ran behind him, with a teary Ed following. They reached Ed's house, and Eddy kicked open the small window and jumped into Ed's room.

"Come on, Eddy!" Double D said pleadingly, trying to lower himself from the window.

"I don't wanna hear it, sockhead!" Eddy yelled, sitting on the chair and crossing his arms. "It's only 9 o'clock and has screwed up a golden scam!"

Ed jumped through the window, knocking Double D to the floor. He landed at Eddy's feet, sobbing.

"But E-E-Eddy! I didn't sniff mean to!" he cried.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone who cares!" Eddy said.

"Face it Eddy. Glass blowing just wasn't one of your best ideas," Double D said, dusting himself off.

"Well I didn't see any brilliant scams comin out of your mouth!" Eddy shouted.

"Well _I _would rather properly educate the others in something useful than cheat them out of their money!" Double D retaliated.

"Whatever, Saint Cheeseball," Eddy said.

The three friends now sat in silence. Ed and Double D stared at Eddy.

"What?" Eddy said.

Another plan?" Double D asked. "Don't you have something else for us to do?"

"Yeah Eddy! What do we do now?" Ed asked.

"Er…um…" he stuttered. The others continued to stare. "I don't know OK? Geez, get off my back!"

"Well, I for one need to document this failed attempt to swindle money out of the others," he shot Eddy a dirty look," in my basement," Double D said, pulling a bag full of shattered glass out of his pocket.

"Sure, whatever," Eddy mumbled. "Got nothing better to do."

"Wow!" Ed said loudly as Double D flipped on the lights to his basement. Ed began to laugh as he ran off through the rows of failed experiments.

"I have every experiment and," sighing "scam that we have ever done," he said as he walked Eddy through the rows of past scams.

"Elevator shoes, eh…jet pack, blah…excavation machine, uh!" Eddy groaned, remembering their dire attempt to claim a quarter stuck tot the sidewalk with chewing gum.

"Hey what's this?" Ed asked as he reappeared by their side, pointing to a heap of metal.

"Oh, don't get me started, Ed! That was the 'rocket' Eddy used to convince the others that they were on a trip around the world!" Double D said, chuckling. "Preposterous, really, I mean the metals used to make this could never withstand-"

"Oh ya, I remember that! This scam was gold!" Eddy interrupted as the memory dawned on him. "Hmm…" he thought "I wonder why it didn't work?"

"Well, Eddy, if you re-"

"Hey I know guys!" Ed said loudly. The other two looked surprised. "Um…we could, uh, do this scam again, and resurrect it from the grave just like the Mind Muncher did against the battle of the Crow Beings!"

"Uh…Ed?" Double D said, confused, but a bright gleam had appeared in Eddy's eyes.

"Lumpy! That's brilliant! We can sucker these suckers out of their money for the same scam twice," Eddy began to laugh. "I have taught you well, Ed," he said evilly.

"Yes you have!" Ed replied.

"But Eddy, how will you ever-"Double D was cut off.

"Shut it, sockhead. Now, we need to make this thing bigger and better than the last time, so this is what were gonna do…"

"COME ONE COME ALL, TO EDDY'S ROCKET TO THE MOON!"

Jimmy and Sarah both looked up from their sandcastle. A large, silver rocket stood in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Eddy was sitting on top of Ed, screaming into a megaphone, while Double D polished the rocket's side. A large sign sat in front of the whole thing. In large, red writing, it read:

_Eddy's Rocket Ride_

_Next Stop: Moon_

"Oh, Sarah, a ride to the moon! Let's go!" Jimmy said excitedly, rushing over to the already forming crowd.

All of the cul-de-sac kids were gathered in front of the rocket. Eddy rushed to the very front.

"Hey folks! This rocket here is on a direct flight straight to the moon! Only 25 cents to reserve your seat! Make sure your included in the trip of a lifetime today!"

Everyone, including a forced Kevin, bought a seat. After everyone had been seated, and with a huge push from Ed, they were off at an alarming speed.

"Eddy, you _do _know that Ed is still on the exterior of this vehicle, right?" Double D asked, concerned for his friends safety.

"Ya ya, lumpy'll be fine," Eddy said casually as he steered the rocket recklessly.

"But…do you even know where you're going?"

"Ya, I've got it al planned out. After a while, lumpy will throw this 'space' tarp over the sides of this thing. Then, I'll just cruise right into the moon we set up in your garage."

"Yes, I do…my garage? Eddy when did you-"but Double D was cut off as a black tarp obstructed their front view.

"Hey what gives?" Eddy said, alarmed.

"Wow, Plank, we're in space!" Johnny shouted.

"Yeah, space," Kevin said sarcastically.

"Eddy, the others don't know! Stop this now before someone gets hurt!" Double D said.

"But sockhead," Eddy whined, jingling his jar full of cash "that means we have to give them their money back!"

"Oh, for heavens sake-"

Suddenly, the tarp flew off, only to reveal something worse.

Ed had finally managed to get the tarp off after realizing it was covering the cockpit's window. However, doing so didn't let him focus on his surroundings. He suddenly saw that they were on the cliff overlooking the swimming hole, and heading straight off the edge.

"Uh-oh."

"Eddy! Put on the brakes before…" but it was too late. The rocket flew off the cliff and began to glide.

"Hey…we're flying!" Eddy said, surprised.

"Dorks! We want off this thing now!" Kevin shouted, pushing his way into the cockpit.

"Get back to your seat, passenger!" Eddy yelled in his face, but both were stopped by Double D.

"We're falling! Brace for impact!" he screamed.

The collective screams of the Peach Creek kids rang out as the rocket collided, nose first, into the waters.


	2. Washed Up

_AN – Hey I'm back! I'm sorry all of you who think that this story is 'stolen' but I will try to convince you that it is not! I'm sorry, but its not. Hopefully as the story goes as planned, you'll see the differences that makes mine my story! Thanks for reviewing, DeadEdBoy and Shadow49. Once again, I do not own anything in any of the character's worlds. Enjoy._

Chapter 2 – Washed Up

Double D slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was underwater. _'Odd'_ he thought. _'I don't remember ever feeling the impact! I must have lost consciousness. Oh no! Eddy!'_

Double D saw his best friend, lying on the floor of the swimming hole. He wasn't moving. Double D swam as fast as he could, scooping up his friend and heading for the surface. He gasped for air as he broke the surface of the water, pulling Eddy to a small, green yard.

"Yard? Where is the beach…?" Double D trailed off, stunned by his new surroundings. Where there should have been a sandy beach sat a small house with its yard. A gate sat far off, adorning a sign that read Toad Town. There was a small house a bit farther, and another building with a blue one built behind it a well.

"Toad Town? What in the name of…" Double D began, but suddenly a very peculiar creature approached him.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right?" the small creature said. It had a small head, with what looked like large mushroom on top of it. It had red spots on it. The creature was small, but wore a blue, vest like article of clothing. Double D's mouth hung wide open, speechless.

"What…what are you?" He asked, his mind whirring.

"Excuse me?" it asked. Double D took a large breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"I've never seen a specimen like you before in my life! I've never even read of a species like you existing!" he blurted, his mind racing faster and faster as it was filled with the thoughts of awards and discoveries.

"Specimen? Um, do you want my help or not?" the creature said, taking a small, cautious step away from the rambling human.

"Yes I would love your help! Please answer all of my questions! I have so many!" Double D said at an increasingly fast pace. The small creature now looked frightened.

"Um…I think I better go," with that, he turned and ran.

"No! Wait! I still have-"he was stopped though, by the sounds of coughing. He snapped back to his regular self, and noticed that Eddy was finally awakening. Double D also noticed the whereabouts of his other friends.

The large rocket was floating, half submerged, in the large pond that Double D had found himself in. He could see Johnny and Plank, as well as Sarah and Jimmy, all lying in the rocket. Kevin was lying on a small island type thing in the middle of the pond with Nazz nearby. However, Rolf and Ed where nowhere in sight.

"Double D, what the heck just happen…what? Whoa! Where are we?" he asked, looking around at his new and unfamiliar surroundings.

"I don't know Eddy. It seems that Ed and Rolf missing after our crash as well!" Double D said, worried.

"Great. Why couldn't have it been Kevin and Sarah?" Eddy grumbled. Suddenly, soft groans filled the air. The other kids were coming to. Suddenly, bubbles disturbed the top of the water. Double D gasped.

"You don't think?" he asked. Eddy shrugged. Double D was overcome with worry. Suddenly, whoever, Rolf broke the surface, dissipating some of Double D's anxiety.

But Rolf wore a look of panic.

"Stick-in-the-mud Ed boy! He is trapped under the water!" he yelled. Double D gasped and jumped into the water, diving under the chilly depths. He quickly reached the bottom, where he saw Ed struggling to free himself from a large sheet of metal. With the combined efforts of the two Eds, they were able to get it off, and the two swam back to the top.

"Ed are you alright?" Double D asked as he swam to the edge of the water.

"Never better, Double D!" he said, his eyes not totally focused on him. Double D frowned, but quickly turned his attention to the yelling on the side of the pond.

"You're accursed scam has launched Rolf into a land unknown! How do you propose we get back before Rolf must remove the back hairs of Nana!" Rolf screamed loudly.

"Dude, that is gross," Eddy said, taking a step back.

"We've had it with your lame excuses, dork! Get us home or face the consequences!" Kevin said, cracking is knuckles. The rest of the kids shouted in agreement, but before they could harm Eddy, Double D stepped in the way.

"People, people, do you really think that violence will solve any of our problems?" he shouted. The others stopped.

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you tell us where we are?" Sarah yelled as the others nodded angrily. Double D furrowed his brow, glancing over to the rocket in the pond.

"This is a very strange situation. It appears that the force in which our rocket collided with the water of the swimming hole opened up a possibly unstable time warp hole, transporting us to another reality or possibly another dimension." He stated. The others all looked dumbfounded. "Well, it's just a guess!" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "For all we know we could all be sharing a sub-conscious dream induced by the force in which we collided with the water."

"Dude, just stop," Kevin said, shaking his head.

"So, like, how do we get home?" Nazz said. The whole group sat quietly, looking at one another. Just as the whole group was about to start fighting again, another human walked into their presence.

He was a short man with dark brown hair and a mustache. He had a large, red hat on with an M on the front. He wore blue overalls, and was accompanied by something that resembled a mushroom with feet and a face.

He walked through the large gate building at the far end of the town with his mushroom friend. Ed immediately spotted him.

"Aha! A human I spy with my little eye!" he said loudly.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Eddy said, scowling at the slightly plump human.

"Who cares, at least he's human!" Nazz said.

"But look at his friend, he's not!" Jimmy said cautiously.

The whole gang started arguing while the strange human began to converse with the spotted mushroom-on-head creature.

"Mario! I'm so glad you're OK!" the creature said. The man named Mario nodded.

"I'ma glad that the town survived the disaster."

"Quiet, everyone! If we listen closely we can found out more about our situation!" Double D hissed, calming the crowd as everyone eavesdropped on the conversation.

"We may have survived, but now the town is an uproar! The princess kidnapped! The very castle uprooted! It's bedlam! And on top of all that, these," he leaned in close to whisper "very strange kids have suddenly appeared in the pond! Out of nowhere!"

"Well, that is quite strange. I'lla see what I can do."

"I really don't know _what _can do about all this…"

"Don'ta worry! Soon, Bowser will be defeated, and everything will be back to normal!"

"Oh, thank you! Please Mario, save her highness!"

The creature then turned and walked away from the mysterious man.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming this way!" Jimmy squealed, cowering slightly in fear. The other kids all stared with wide eyes as the man walked straight up to them.

"Hello. I'ma Mario," he said to the Peach Creek kids.

_An – And so ends the second chapter. I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be ready faster if more people review, so please review if you read! Thank you those who have already reviewed! _


	3. Atop Shooting Star Summit

_AN – Hello everyone! Thank you DeadEdBoy and Shadow49 for reviewing again! The second chapter is now fully functioning on the site. This chapter might be a little short, but it is setting the story up for the 1st chapter in the game: The Journey to Koopa Bros. Fortress! Enjoy._

Chapter Three – Atop Shooting Star Summit

"This is impossible," Double D said, bewildered. All of the Peach Creek kids sat in the local inn of Toad Town, with Mario and his goomba friend, Goombario. Mario sat at a table, facing all of the kids. He had just finished telling them the story of his world.

"So let me get this straight," Nazz said, scratching her head. "Right now, all of us are in a central city that links a whole kingdom together?"

"And this kingdom is inhabited by various creatures, such as, er…toads?" Double D said.

"And this kingdom in which you live is ruled over by a Princess by the name of Peach?" Rolf said.

"That's about right," Mario said.

"So…how do we get back home?" Jimmy asked.

"Thata may be a different problem," Mario said

"It seems very strange that you were all transported from your world to ours, but it also seems like a coincidence. As Mario told you earlier, our world is in the middle of a kingdom wide crisis. The Princess's castle lifted up of the ground and right into the sky, all thanks to Bowser. He is the most terrible villain in all of the Mushroom Kingdom." Goombario explained. "Now we are heading to Shooting Star Summit, just as Mario was instructed to do by the head Star Spirit."

"What should we do?" Johnny said. Everyone looked at Double D.

"Well, if Shooting Star Summit is the closest place to the sky, as Mario said, then we might want to check that place out. Frequently warp holes connecting dimensions are linked to the sky, so I've heard."

"OK, then, that settles it," Eddy said. "We're goin with ya to this star place, Mario." The other kids nodded in agreement.

"OK, well, the summit isa just on the other side of Peach's…well, where the princess's castle used to be," Mario said.

"Awesome, let's go!" Nazz said enthusiastically.

As the group left the calm of the inn, they noticed that despite the setting sun and the growing darkness, Toad Town still bustled as if it were daytime. Toads with worried expressions rushed this way or that, going in and out of buildings and chatting quietly. Double D looked up to the night sky, and noticed that the stars were not arranged in constellations he was familiar with.

"Amazing! We must be solar systems, even galaxies away from home!" he exclaimed.

"Gee, that makes me feel a lot better!" Sarah said.

"What makes ya say that, sockhead?" Eddy said, shoving his hand in his pockets as he walked.

"Look at the sky! None of the familiar constellations are even present!" he said.

"Wow, I guess your ri-"Eddy started, but as he focused on the sky, he failed to notice the large star gate that the group had approached. Eddy collided with the cold metal.

"Ouch! What the-!" he shouted, rubbing his face.

"Shooting Star Summit is on the other side of this gate," Mario said, pushing the gate open. The kids gasped at the sight beyond the gate.

An extremely large hole with bits of wall stretched along what looked like should have been a green lawn. A small fountain sat spewing water, broken and bent. A small toad walked this way and that with a look of great distress on his face. The group continued on through a couple of toppled pillars and over a small bridge. Suddenly, a large star shot passed the group.

"My word!" Double D exclaimed, looking up to the sky as more stars descended to the ground around them.

"I guess Shooting Star Summit lives up to its name, huh Plank?" Johnny said, holding Plank up to his ear. "Plank says that there's a surprise at the top of the mountain!"

"How would that board know anything about where we're going?" Goombario asked.

"Don't listen to him. He's a real weird kid if you know what I mean," Kevin said. Nazz scowled.

Sure enough, at he top of Shooting Star Summit sat a star that looked quite old. He was moving in and out of focus, however, and almost seemed like a bad movie projection.

"What's that weird shimmery thing?" Sarah asked. "Is that a ghost?"

"AHH! Ghost! Please don't hurt me!" Jimmy squealed, cowering in fear and covering his face with his hands.

"Ghost? I am nothing of the sort. Now please pipe down young one, we haven't much energy left. Welcome, all of you. We've been expecting you," the lone star said.

Suddenly, six other stars similar to the first one appeared around the top of the summit.

"We are the seven star spirits. We're going to tell something incredibly important. Please listen carefully…"

"…and in order to get the Star Rod back, and to rescue Princess Peach, we need all of your help…" Suddenly all of the star spirits faded, but came back, barely visible. "Please…you are our last hope…and we will…" As the head star spirit spoke, the stars all faded completely, leaving Mario and the group alone atop Shooting Star Summit. Goombario turned to Mario.

"Wow. This is a lot more serious than I thought," he said, looking at the sky.

"I know! I wonder if the princess will be alright," Nazz said.

"The princess? What about us getting home? Those star things didn't even tell us anything that could help us!" Eddy said, kicking the ground with his shoe.

"Well, it seems that this world is in a predicament. Maybe if we help Mario on his quest to retrieve the Star Rod, defeat Bowser, and save the princess, we will find the way home," Double D said over the chatter of the others. The other Peach Creek kids nodded in agreement.

"Rolf supposes that he cannot allow a world to waste to nothing. Rolf shall do it!" he said. The others agreed.

"That's great! Let'sa get back to Toad Town, and we can start our adventure from there," Mario said as he and the others started back down the steep path from the top of Shooting Star Summit.

_AN – So there you have it. In the next chapter, the gang will be headed to Koopa Bros. Fortress to rescue the first star spirit. Please read and review this so I can get that next chapter to you faster! _


	4. A Quest for Koopas

_AN – Hey everybody, I'm finally back! I decided to take Legendofzeldarocks' advice and take more time to make this chapter. Not as much time as I have, however. Due to a series of very unfortunate events, I have been unable to work on this story, let alone access the computer. But I'm finally back, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter Four – A Quest for Koopas

The morning air was warm and still as The Peach Creek kids, Mario, and Goombario waved at the house of Merluvee as they started their journey. She had let the gang stay the night at her house. As they walked away, morning conversations started up to pass the time.

"So Mario, what can you tell me about the other places in this world?" Double D asked as he and Mario led the group.

"Hmmm, I'ma not too familiar with any areas other thana my house and Toad Town, though I do know that there is a nice, peaceful village east of the city, though the name of it escapes me," Mario said as the sky changed back from a starry midnight blue to the usual rose-tinted morning sky.

"Sounds nice," Nazz said, listening in on the conversation. "Maybe we can stop there along our journey."

"Hey hey hey!" Eddy said, joining the conversation rudely. "No side-trips. I wanna get out of this weirdo world as fast as I can!"

"I don't remember anyone asking _you_ what you thought, dork!" Kevin said angrily.

"Whoa, what is that?" Jonny said loudly, pointing to a small star just as Eddy and Kevin were about to duke it out.

A small star flew into the back of Mario's head just as they crossed the bridge leading back to the castle ruins. This star was different from the ones they had seen on top of Shooting Star Summit. It looked as if it were only a kid, and wasn't transparent like the Star Spirits.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, so sorry. I'm in a huge hurry!" the small star said quickly.

"It's OK," Mario replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…it's…You're Mario, aren't you?" the star said.

"Yes, I am. And-a you are?"

"Thank the stars I found you!" the star murmured to itself. "How do you do? I'm Twink."

"Awww, you're just adorable! Twink is the perfect name for you," Nazz squealed as she stuck her face in the star's to examine him closer. Twink backed up a bit.

"Umm…who are you?"

"Long story short, we are nine children from a different dimension, reality, galaxy, or something of that matter, who have traveled here unwilling through unknown means. Now we are all traveling along with our new friend Mario here to help save this kingdom," Double D explained. Twink's face displayed a look of confusion.

"O…K, well as long as you're on Mario's side, then you're all good. Now, I really need to speak to Mario," Twink exclaimed.

"What do you-a want?" Mario said.

"Princess Peach asked me to bring something to you. Ahhh…Yes, here it is!" Twink pulled out a small, star shaped pendant that was hooked to a string. "Take it! That's the 'lucky star' from Princess Peach."

"Wow…she must really care about you, Mario. It's beautiful," Nazz exclaimed.

"That's what I call true love," Jimmy said, smiling. Suddenly, a grating voice rang out through the morning air, causing many of the children to jump.

"Here you are!" a koopa flying on a broomstick screeched. She swooped in from the air and stopped right before the group.

"Oh, what now?" Eddy said, irritated. "At this rate we'll never get home!"

"What, it can't be…Were you following me?" Twink said, a hint of fear and guilt ringing with his voice.

"What a foolish star kid! I knew that if I followed you, I'd find Mario. If defeat Mario right now, I'll be famous!" the koopa said.

"Get real, Wrinkles!" Sarah yelled. "There is _no_ way you're gonna kick all our butts!"

"You disgraceful little child! I'll teach you who's in charge here! Here I come!" and with that, the koopa soared towards the kids to attack the group.

"Don't-a worry, guys. I'll handle this." Mario said. The koopa hovered close to the ground, staring Mario down. Mario ran towards the fiend, jumped, and bounced off the koopa's head, knocking her to the ground.

"Nice shot!" Goombario said. "Now it's my turn!" The little goomba ran towards the now grounded koopa and head butted the koopa quite hard. "Hag!" he shouted.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A HAG AND LIVES!" she exploded, fury shining in her beady eyes. The koopa drew back her wand and cast a powerful spell, but aimed in the wrong direction due to her very recent head butt. The spell flew off and nicked Rolf's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Does the turtle-witch wish to have the son of a Shepard beat her with his shoe? You have unleashed the wrath of my ancestors! Prepare to be punished!" he yelled, lunging at the koopa.

"Woah," Twink said quietly as Rolf continued to pound the koopa.

"Yea, get used to it," Kevin said, crossing his arms.

After a rather large thrashing from Rolf's various garments, the koopa fled, leaving just as quickly as it had come.

"Well done Mario! You're as strong as they say, and with your new friends, I know that you'll be able to defeat Bowser. I'm going to return to Princess Peach's side. Please be brave! You must save her!" Twink said his final good-byes and drifted back up into the sky.

"There he goes…back to Bowser's castle. What a brave little guy," Goombario said as he looked to the sky.

"So…what do we do now?" Jimmy said, looking from companion to companion.

"Well, I think we should go back to town and head towards Koopa Bros. Fortress. That's where the star spirit said he was being held, right?" Double D said. Everyone nodded and headed back to town.

As soon as the group passed the gate, the same toad who had seen the Peach Creek kids enter Mario's world rushed up to the group.

"Merlin was looking for you. He lives in that house with the spinning roof. He asked me to tell you to go meet him at his house. I was just about to go look for you…" just then, the toad caught sight of Double D, who gave him a week smile. The toad's eyes got wide, and he began to panic. "…and now I think I'll go. See you around!" he yelled as he ran off.

"Well that was odd," Eddy said, scowling at the retreating toad.

"Oooh, cool spinny roof!" Ed suddenly shouted, pointing to a large house just off the main road. Mario smiled.

"That-a must be Merlin's house. I guess he's expecting us," Mario said, starting for the blue structure. Double D, however, stopped him.

"We can't all go inside of that man's home. The proportions suggest that nowhere near the size of our party would be able to fit inside its walls. At most, only five of us can go. I suggest Mario, Goombario, and three of us kids." Double D explained. The other kids nodded.

"So who's going in?" Jonny said, holding Plank up to his ear. "Plank thinks Double D should go."

"Rolf agrees with melon head Jonny," Rolf exclaimed.

"I think Nazz should go too," Jimmy suggested. Sarah agreed.

"I'll go with them!" Kevin said, quick to pick up the offer now that Nazz was going. Eddy scowled, but Rolf's next question stopped Eddy before he had a chance to complain.

"So what is to be done while funny hat Mario man and others are in the spinny top structure?"

"Well, you guys could check out ways out of this town, but I suggest you all stay close. None of know the land at all, and there could be something dangerous out there," Double D said, looking around at the buildings of the town.

"Dangerous? Like how dangerous?" Jimmy said, quivering slightly. Sarah patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Jimmy, we're in a town," she said, calming down her friend.

"OK, guys, we'll be back in a minute," Goombario said, as his group continued towards Merlin's house and the group of Peach Creekers made their way down the main road of Toad Town.

Several hours later, Mario, Goombario, Double D, Nazz, and Kevin all emerged from Merlin's house, squinting in the bright noontime sun.

"Well, that was a hoot," Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, the information I gathered from that visit was quite…" Double D began, but then stopped at the sound of shouting coming from down the road. He could see Ed standing behind the others, and raced with the others to see what was going on.

A group of mean looking toads stood together, blocking the exit to toad town. Sarah, Rolf and Eddy stood with their fists clenched, yelling at the smirking gang of creatures. Ed stood behind the hotheads, observing the scene through a vacant stare. Jimmy sat on the lawn of the inn, sobbing into his knees. He looked up upon the arrival of Double D and the others.

"Those toad things, they won't move. Sarah and Eddy and…_can't we all just be friends_?" Jimmy sobbed loudly. Eddy glanced at the small, blue and white curled-up ball that was Jimmy.

"Get a backbone, curly." He said, but was partially cut off by Sarah.

"For the last time, move your fat HEADS!" she screamed at the toads, who only smirked back.

"And for the last time, pipsqueak, get lost! How many times do we have to tell ya, this way out of town is closed!" one of the toads said. Sarah screamed, and was about to lunge when Nazz placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, you can't just scream in people's faces and expect to see results. Watch," Nazz said soothingly, and approached the gang of toads.

"Excuse me, but do you mind stepping aside so me and my friends could pass. We need to go that way out of town." The head toad continued to smirk, and crossed his arms.

"Step it back, candy pants. You aren't going anywhere." He said.

"Candy pants?" Nazz said, enraged.

"Hey, what's up with your head? All the other toads in town have white mushrooms, but you four have gray!" Kevin exclaimed. With this the toads paused and stumbled a little, but soon retaliated.

"Dude, what's up with your face? You're totally human!" one of the toads laughed amid giggles from the other gray toads.

"Not cool…" Kevin muttered as he cracked his knuckles.

Double D frowned. _Oh my goodness, before much longer there will be a fist fight! I've got to do something…maybe I should fetch Merlin. Wait a minute…Kevin's right! Those toads don't have white mushrooms, they're gray! Which means…_

"Very good, Double D." The voice was loud and booming, and sounded like it belonged to a rather elderly body. However, when everybody turned, they saw that the body that actually owned it.

"Ed?" the group said in unison.

"No, it is Eldstar, only possessing your young friend's body. But now that I'm here, we can not waste time. Those four blocking your path are indeed not toads. Let their true identities be shown!" Ed yelled, his eyes glowing. That bright light from Ed's eyes beamed directly outwards and straight into the four toads, who all screamed in pain. There was a blinding flash, and suddenly, four koopas stood in front of the group of people.

The four koopas all resembled something along the lines of a ninja, and stood looking dumbfounded at the possessed Ed, whose eyes were still glowing.

One of the koopas, the one with a green shell, piped up. "But…that's impossible. We have Eldstar locked up back at the for-"he was stifled by his koopa friends, "…I mean…heh heh…Eld-who?" The large group all scowled at the koopas.

"Green you IDIOT!" the red koopa pounded on his friend. "How could you be so stupid?"

The group turned their attention back to Ed, whose eyes had stopped glowing. The serious expression slowly faded away from his face, and his usual silly grin soon spread across his features.

"Uh, watsup guys?" he said. Everyone looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Don't you remember being possessed by that star thingy?" Eddy asked. Ed shook his head, smiling.

"Do you remember any part of the last 5 minutes?" Double D questioned.

"No sir-ee, Double D!" Ed exclaimed.

"Does rocks for brains Ed boy remember anything?" Rolf said. Ed thought for a moment.

"Uh, I think I remember the time four turtles kidnapped Jimmy, just like in-"

"Jimmy!" Jonny said, "Plank says he's gone!" he cried as everybody realized what Ed had just said, and turned to see the koopas running in the distance with a bound and gagged Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Sarah screamed, sprinting out of town after the koopas. As she did, Ed ran after her.

"Baby sister! Wait for Ed!" he yelled as he ran after Sarah. The rest of the gang ran after their two friends.

Sarah and Ed finally slowed down and came to a stop, resting before small field filled with peculiar, blue candy-cane like structures. In twos and threes, the rest of the group caught up, huffing and puffing.

"I can't believe I lost those creeps who took Jimmy…" Sarah murmured, gazing sadly at the ground. Goombario walked over and sat next to the redhead.

"It's OK, Sarah. We'll find Jimmy and make sure those evil koopas get the dose of revenge that they have coming to them!" he said. Sarah looked up and smiled.

Double D finally joined the group, the last one to arrive.

"Oh my goodness…so…much running…not enough…oxygen!" he gasped, then fainted. Unfortunately, he fell down a set of steps that were cut into a hill, and began tumbling down them like a small, lumpy boulder.

"Double D!" Eddy yelled as he and the others scrambled down the hill after him, his limp body rolling from step to step.

"Omigosh, he's probably hurt!" Nazz yelled as she raced after her friend.

Double D continued to roll as he came to level ground. He started to slow, and soon, came to a stop, hitting his head softly on the grassy earth, jolting him awake.

His hearing was fuzzy, but he could make out the various screams of his fellow travelers getting closer. He opened his eyes slowly, only to meet the face of a worried looking koopa. The creature smiled when he noticed his eyes were open.

"Welcome to Koopa Village."

_A/N – Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I think it's longer than my other chapters. After only typing the first two paragraphs months ago, I'm glad I could finally get this chapter done. Please read and review and I can promise that it won't as long to get my next chapter up. Thanks!_


	5. Jail Time

_A/N – I thank those of you who have reviewed my previous chapter so quickly! This chapter will not be as long as the previous one, and was meant to be a bit shorter. Keep on reading and reviewing please! Again, I own nothing. Enjoy._

Chapter Five – Jail Time

Jimmy sat in the gloom of what appeared to be a castle. The room was extremely large, with a pool of slimy water occupying the center. Balcony-like structures were perched high up on the walls, but there appeared to be no way to reach them. The only light in the room filtered through six windows on a far wall.

The young Peach Creek boy had been bound and gagged by the Koopa Bros. and carried all the way to their fortress. Now, he sat on the dirty floor, struggling weakly against his binds as he listened to the koopa's conversation.

"What do we do with the squirt now that we got him here?" Green asked, glancing at Jimmy, who was still squirming.

"What do ya think we do? We keep him hostage!" Red replied, whapping his companion upside the head.

"Yes, yes, but where to keep him…" Yellow pondered, looking around the large room. "I'm sure those mouthy friends of his will be here soon to retrieve the little brat."

"Ya, and didn't you see Mario among those kids? He'll be traveling with them, and he's the one we really have to look out for…"

As the koopa's continued to talk, Jimmy turned his head. He saw a door at the far end of the room, with a mean looking guard patrolling it.

'_What should I do?' _he thought. _'This place looks disgusting! I wonder how long I'll be here before Sarah and the others come…' _Jimmy thought of his friends, and looked sadly at the ground. Suddenly, something came to Jimmy's attention. As the koopas continued to plan and argue, their voices carried around the large room, echoing loudly off the high stone walls. Jimmy had a plan.

"…I don't know, Black! We haven't even set up that…hey, what's that kid doing?" Red said, looking strangely at Jimmy, who was now making odd noises. His face was also bright red.

"I don't know. It sort of looks like he's choking," Yellow said. Suddenly, their eyes grew wide.

"CHOKING?" All of the koopas scrambled over to their hostage, pulling the cloth that they had used to gag him with out of his mouth. Jimmy panted for a moment, before taking in a large breath, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jimmy's shriek was loud to begin with, but because it carried and echoed around the large room, the noise was nearly deafening.

"Ahhh, no! That little weasel's trying to attract his friends! Black, stuff up his mouth. Hurry!" Red screamed, barely audible, as he clapped his hands over his ears. The large cloth was jammed back into Jimmy's mouth, and after a few more seconds of echoing, the room was quiet once again. Red stormed up to Jimmy.

"Did you think you could outsmart us little boy? Well think again! _Nobody _outsmarts the Koopas Bros.! Got it?" he spat nastily in Jimmy's face. Jimmy fearfully nodded, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Red smiled. "Good. Yellow, Black, take this little nuisance and throw him in the prison cell."

Jimmy's eyes widened with fear, and he began to struggle violently. _'Jail? But I can't go to jail! How will the others rescue me? Sarah! Save me!' _Jimmy continued to squirm all the way down to the prison cell.

Yellow and Black had stripped Jimmy of his binds and had tossed him into the prison cell. The two koopas closed the door with a loud clang, and locked the door.

"We've got to get back and help Red get the fortress 'ready' for those kids," Yellow said, grinning evilly as the two koopas exited through the door.

"Owie," Jimmy said as he sat on the ground, rubbing his scuffed elbow. "Fate is such a cruel mistress." Jimmy looked up and took in his surroundings. He was in a medium sized jail cell, with blank, stone walls. Jimmy noticed a large crack in one of the walls.

To Jimmy's surprise, there were several other creatures in the jail. They were all bomb like creatures with eyes, feet, and what looked like wind-up keys sticking out of their backs. Suddenly, one walked right up to Jimmy, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Hello," the creature said.

"NO! Get away! I'm not like you! I know what delinquents like you do to people like me!" Jimmy screamed in the creatures face. He scrambled to a dusty corner and curled up into a ball, crying.

"Woah, get a hold of yourself. I'm not a bad guy. It's those Koopa Bros. who are the bad ones. They imprisoned me!" the creature said. Jimmy picked his head up out of his knees.

"You too?" he said, sniffing as he dried his eyes.

"He imprisoned all of us in here," the creature said. "Long story short, it was my short fuse that got us all in here. My name's Bombette. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a bob-omb. Pleased to meet you!" Bombette said. Bombette was a small, pink bob-omb. Jimmy smiled, standing back up.

"Hello, Bombette. I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with, er, bob-ombs," Jimmy said.

"That's Ok. So what do you think those koopas meant when they said something about guests?" she asked, looking around at the others in the jail. Jimmy's eyes lit up as he remembered his friends.

"Oh! They were talking about my friends, I'm sure of it! I was traveling with them before I got captured by those evil Koopa Bros.! They'll be here soon to rescue me…I hope."

"Well, if they've come to defeat the Koopa Bros., then all power to them. I'll even help them!" Bombette said.

Jimmy looked up the wall to the small windows sitting high above his cell. Light was glaring through it, casting long, gloomy shadows across the whole chamber.

Jimmy gazed sadly at the windows as he sat on the ground next to his new friend. "I hope they're on their way."

_A/N – This chapter was just to set up Jimmy's situation. I didn't want to leave the little guy hanging! Next chapter will probably be the longest one yet, and will deal with the main group once again. Make sure you all read and review, so I can get the next chapter up sooner. Until next time._


	6. The Flood and the Fortress

_A/N – Hello everyone! I would like to thank of all of those who have been reading and reviewing my story. It's nice to see what other people think of it. I hope everyone likes it so far. I am hoping to make this chapter the longest one yet. Please remember to read and review! Thanks to Blue Xenon for leaving me a very nice review. Again, I own no part of the Mario world or the Ed, Edd, and Eddy world. Enjoy.

* * *

_

Chapter Six – The Flood and the Fortress

Double D lay on the ground, his clothes dirty and grass stained. A few small scrapes were visible on the boy's legs and arms. He was staring straight up into the face of a slightly anxious looking koopa. Soon, his friends ran into view, with worried looks on their faces as they examined their friend.

"Are you alright?" Nazz said, looking over his scrapes and bruises. Eddy soon came into view, and held out a hand to help Double D up.

"You OK, sockhead?" he said as he helped his slow moving friend off the ground. Double D was still dizzy when he got to his feet.

"I think I'm fine, just a bit banged up," he responded looking to his new surroundings. As he did, the koopa began to chat with Mario.

"Can it be? Are you Mario?" the koopa said in almost disbelief. Mario nodded.

"Yes, that is me." The koopa beamed.

"Welcome to Koopa Village!" he said. Suddenly, his smile faltered, as he looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I wish we could really welcome you, but we're in big trouble. Can't you see what kind of madness is going on?" Double D and the others observed the scene that was occurring throughout the village.

There were a total of six buildings, all with roof-tops shaped like turtle shells. There were many citizens of the village out and about, but most of them wore expressions of sadness, frustration, and distress on their faces. Double D soon spotted the cause of this entire disturbance.

What appeared to be fuzzy, black balls of living soot were bouncing around the entire village menacingly. They would sneak up on a koopa, and jump him, stealing his shell off his back and placing it somewhere unreachable, such as a high tree branch. The soot ball would then spring away, cackling evilly and looking for its next victim.

"What are those things running all over the place?" Sarah asked, watching one trample a koopa in its path of mischief. The koopa gave the girl a strange look.

"Fuzzies! The village is in an uproar because of them. You…don't know what Fuzzies are like?" he said. Mario cut in.

"They-a aren't from around here." The koopa shrugged and continued.

"Well, they are Fuzzies. Mean guys. They're really naughty," the koopa explained. Just as he finished his sentence, a Fuzzy that had been eyeing the group for a while now suddenly lunged. It knocked right into the koopa, and the two fell to the ground. There was a small struggle, and suddenly, the Fuzzy bounced up and away, stealing the koopa's shell.

"Oh no! Stupid Fuzzy! Get back here with my shell!" the koopa said tearfully as he ran after the fleeing Fuzzy. The group stood dumbfounded, looking onward at the scene of pure chaos that was taking place in the village.

"So this is Koopa Village," Nazz said. "I wouldn't exactly call it nice _or _peaceful."

"Obviously the town is in the middle of a crisis!" Double D said, feeling sorry for the townspeople.

"Yeah, Double D's right. This village is in a bad way. I really think it would be the right thing to help these guys out," Goombario said. The rest of the group agreed. Mario looked up, and noticed the Fuzzy that had stolen the koopa's shell earlier. It was cackling, bouncing away from the koopa that was still giving chase and straight towards the group.

Mario grabbed up his hammer and swung powerfully at the Fuzzy. The wooden end made contact with the creature's face, stunning it immediately. Double D and some others winced, not used to such violence. The Fuzzy dropped the shell that it was carrying, and as soon as it got its senses back, fled behind one of the buildings and into the forest.

The koopa ran up, a smile now playing across his features. He grabbed up the shell quickly and slid it back onto his body.

"Oh, thank you Mario! I owe you one. I just can't walk around without my shell on. Talk about embarrassing!" the koopa said.

"Don't mention it," Mario said. With that, the koopa walked off, and Mario turned to the rest of his group. "Well, that's-a one Fuzzy down. Let's go save the village." The others agreed, and ran off into the chaos to help the townsfolk that were in need.

Everyone, however, except Eddy. He was slouching, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, and walking very slowly, unnoticed in the commotion.

"At this rate we'll never get home," he said quietly to himself. "It's been almost two days and I haven't seen a single cent since I've gotten here. What am I gonna do?" He half-heartedly kicked at a small clump of grass, and as he did, a small leaf fell out of the tuft. Eddy picked it up, and a nearby koopa noticed his inquisitive expression.

"I see you've found a koopa leaf!" he said, referring to the small leaf that Eddy had found. "They're quite abundant in these parts."

Eddy kicked at the clump of grass again, a little harder this time, and two more leaves fell out. He retrieved them off the ground, and as he looked over the three small leaves in his hand, he also took notice of the situation around him. Nazz was kicking a Fuzzy that had stolen a koopa's shell, and Rolf and Kevin were chasing another. Suddenly, his mind was brought back to his earlier dilemma. A mischievous smile formed across Eddy's face as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

Double D, Goombario, and Sarah were now closing in on one of the last Fuzzies. Almost all of the villagers who had had their shells stolen by the Fuzzies had received their belongings again. There were, however, still some lone Fuzzies running around the town. Just as Goombario was about to head-butt the Fuzzy, it bounced onto Sarah's head and off towards the other end of the small town.

"Darnit! Stupid Fuzzy," Sarah said angrily, scowling at the retreating creature. Double D also looked onward at the fleeing Fuzzy, but soon his attention was directed to something else.

Near the end of the village, under a large tree, a frantic group of koopas were gathered around something. Many of them were shouting, and the scene was one of complete disorder. Double D went to see what all the commotion was about, and scowled at what he found.

Eddy had set up a small stand under the tree. On the wooden surface of the stand sat piles of small, seemingly ordinary leaves. However, the large group of koopas were clamoring to get their hands on as many of these leaves as possible, practically throwing handfuls of golden coins at Eddy, who was all the while shouting loudly through the pandemonium.

"Get your Fuzzy Repelling Magical Leaves at the only place that sells 'em. Here! Only two coins per leaf!" he shouted as the coins continued to rain down on him.

"Eddy!" Double D shouted, looking at him with disgust. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, sockhead?" he shouted back, barely audible. "I'm makin the most money I've ever made in my life!"

"Eddy, are you taking advantage of this situation? What are these things anyways? They look to me just like-" Double D started, but Eddy cut him off.

"Uh, hey folks, the shop is closed! Come back again sometime!" he shouted at the crowd. The koopas all stopped grabbing for the leaves, of which there were barely any left, and walked off in different directions. They were all covered with leaves, which made them look ridiculous. The coins had stopped coming in, and now Eddy was gathering them all up in a jar that he had set on his stand.

"Look, sockhead, just keep it down. See these things?" he said quietly, pointing to the three tattered leaves left on the table. "They're called koopa leaves. There are hundreds of 'em in all of these little clumps of grass all over the village. I just figured…"

"That you would exploit the fear and panic that these poor koopas have gone through and sell them phony merchandise? Eddy, where did you even get the supplies to set up a stand in the time that we've been here?" Double D said, looking angrily at Eddy. The money-obsessed preteen shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and his face had a guilty expression.

"Well…uh…funny story," he said as Double D looked a little closer at the stand. He could now see that it was a sign, with a large flower painted on it.

"Have I seen that sign before? Wait a min…Eddy did you steal that sign from in front of the shop?" he said in disbelief.

"No! I…borrowed it. And what's it to ya anyways? I'm gonna return it," he said, looking towards the shop.

"Hm…" Double D said, crossing his arms. Eddy scowled at his friend.

"What? Aren't you going to give me a big lecture and tell me how wrong it was to steal the stupid sign?" Eddy said, irritated. Double D gave his hotheaded companion a small smile.

"Don't look now, but I believe someone is absconding with an item of yours."

"What the…" Eddy said as he saw what Double D was referring to. A rather large group of Fuzzies stood on the other side of Eddy's stand, holding his jar that contained all of the coins he had earned. They smiled as they saw Eddy, and immediately bounced away and into the woods with Eddy's money.

"No! You can't!" Eddy cried out as he chased after the fleeing creatures. "I…but…my money!" He fell to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. By that time, the rest of the group had managed to chase off the remaining Fuzzies. They were now all gathering near the tree. Sarah passed the tearful Eddy, and flipped her hair back with her hand.

"Get over it," she said nastily, but as her hand ran across the side of her face, she noticed an absence. "Wha…?" she said, now frantically fingering her ear. "My…earring!" she said. Suddenly, she began to growl, her fists clenching in rage. "I bet those STUPID Fuzzies stole my earring! They are going to _pay_!" she half screamed. Nobody moved toward the enraged girl to comfort her, for everyone, even her new friends,somehow knew better.

As the group gathered under the tree, they began to take note of a house that sat in front of them. This particular house was similar to the other structures in the village. It had a green turtle shell roof, and a small palm tree protruded through the side of the roof. However, what made the house different from the other houses is the fact that is was shaking and shuddering quite violently, and small noises were filtering through its walls. Some type of commotion was taking place inside that building.

"Plank wants to know what's up with that house," Jonny said, looking at the structure with curiosity.

"Rolf too would like to see what is going on inside the turtle top building," Rolf stated. The group made their way to the house, and then Mario knocked on the door.

"Who's there? I'm kind of busy right now!" an aggravated voice shouted through the still closed door. The noises and shuddering continued for a minute more, and then a koopa exited to stand in front of the group. He wore an annoyed expression on his face and a red bandana around his neck. Double D immediately noticed that the koopa was not wearing a shell.

"What? Wait…Could it be? Aren't you Mario?" he asked. Mario sighed.

"Yes, that's-a me."

"You are!" the koopa said happily. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, you must have, like, fifty imposters running around the world or something…" he said. He was ignored, however, because everyone was listening to the conversation already underway.

"My name's Kooper," the koopa said enthusiastically. "Oh, I am _so_ psyched to meet you! I need a huge favor…I hope you'll help me out."

"Sure we will, dude," Nazz said. "We helped out the rest of the village."

"Great! Let me give you the story. This wild Fuzzy took my shell, which, next to my life, is the most important thing I have. I can't go out without my shell, period. Way too embarrassing," Kooper said.

"Well, you're not wearing one now, are you?" Sarah said with a scowl, her arms crossed.

"Good point," Kooper said, attempting to cover himself up with his arms and hands. "So if you don't mind, con you help me get my shell back? I'll guard the door while you grab him," Kooper said, looking nervously around to see if anyone could spot him.

"Sure, let's go!" Goombario said. The whole group entered through Kooper's front door, and immediately spotted the Fuzzy. However, Kooper's blue shell was not the only thing the creature had in its possession.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled, pointing at the small, golden ring in the Fuzzy's clutches. "That little idiot stole my earring!"

"Ya, and there's my money!" Eddy cried, spotting the jar that was filled to the brim with glimmering, golden coins.

"Meeeooooooork!" the Fuzzy screeched, causing many of the travelers to clap their hands over their ears. With that cry, the Fuzzy took off through the back door of Kooper's house. The gang followed in pursuit.

They had now entered into the forest that grew directly behind Koopa Village. As they chased after the Fuzzy, it laughed at them, taunting its pursuers.

"Come get it if you can!" it yelled, referring to the several stolen items in its grasp.

As the group continued to run, Fuzzies bounced from the surrounding bushes and trees, hurtling at the Peach Creek kids and company and attempting to collide with them. The group crossed a large bridge, and then ran into a small clearing surrounded by thickly growing trees.

The Fuzzy that had all of the items bounced up into a tree as he called out.

"Guess where I'm hiding!" Suddenly, the Fuzzy thief and several other Fuzzies began to bounce around the branches of various trees.

"Wow, look at them go!" Ed said as they continued to spring from branch to branch. Suddenly, all of the Fuzzies stopped, hiding among the thick leaves.

"Which one is he in?" Goombario asked, looking from seemingly identical tree to tree. Double D, however, had been following along the Fuzzy thief's trail, and pointed to the tree on the left.

"Mario, hit the tree on the far left with your hammer," he said. Mario picked up his hammer, walked over and swung at the large tree. As soon as he did, the particular Fuzzy dropped from its braches, looking a bit shook up. He recovered almost instantaneously, however, and bounced back up into the tree. Once again, the Fuzzies all began to bounce around. Jonny suddenly spoke out in a nervous voice.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea," he said. Eddy looked back at him, annoyed.

"I know Mario's tree bashing is freaking you out, but relax, will ya? None of these trees could possible be Plank's relatives, baldy. We're in another dimension, remember?" Eddy said as Double D pointed out another tree and as Mario smashed another one with his hammer.

"Another dimension?" Kooper asked, but Kevin held up his hand.

"We'll explain later," he said, watching the Fuzzies practically fly from tree to tree.

"No, seriously guys! Plank has a _really _bad feeling about this!" Jonny pleaded, holding up the piece of wood before him. Sarah rolled her eyes, and once again he was ignored.

Double pointed out yet another tree, and before Mario hit it, Jonny screamed.

"No, don't! I think this is a tra…" he said, but before he could even finish, Mario had whacked the tree with his hammer. The second he did, an almost deafening rumble filled the air.

The sounds of thousands and thousands of cackles had filled the air, and suddenly, a large shadow was cast over the small group of travelers. They all looked up, and straight into the face of a towering column of Fuzzies that was still growing in height. Its dark color contrasted with the bright, blue tint of the sky, and soon, the Fuzzies began to block out the sun. The group gazed at the solid wall of mischievous creatures in awe. Until they realized that it was quickly advancing upon them like a black tidal wave.

"RUN!" Double D shouted, hardly audible as the group fled back across the bridge and through the woods as fast as their feet could take them. The black wave was advancing rapidly, swallowing up the bridge and all of the trees as it made its way on a collision course with the unsuspecting Koopa Village.

The group ran right through Kooper's back door and out the other end, not bothering to shut either door. When they reached the village, many koopas had their hands clapped over their ears to block out the great noise. The entire town was in a state of confusion.

"What's going on?" a koopa screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Just run!" Kooper screamed as he and the rest of his group sprinted past the dumbfounded koopa.

Suddenly, a large shadow moved over the town, casting the entire village in a gloomy dimness. Eddy looked over his shoulder, and saw the black wave looming over Kooper's house. It curled like a realistic wave, and broke in front of the house, shooting Fuzzies outward at a speed that was even greater than before. The koopa that the group had just spoken to a moment before suddenly vanished, swallowed up by the great wave just like the houses around him. Such a horrific sight caused Eddy and the others to speed up to a sprinting dash.

Screams and cries were slightly audible over the roar of cackles as koopas rushed out of homes and began to sprint in all directions, seeking somewhere to flee so as to be safe from the raging wave of Fuzzies.

However, the Fuzzies were advancing at a pace that would be impossible to outrun, and in a matter of seconds, the entire village, including the Peach Creek kids, were picked up by the raging wave, and swept away.

* * *

Double D sat on top of the wave, bouncing around roughly. He could hear the screams and cries of several koopas, and occasionally, a familiar friend. He could see several heads poking out of the wave of Fuzzies, but could only spot a few of his fellow travelers. The wave took Double D up, or really, across the large hill that sat outside of Koopa Village, and swept all of the people that it had picked up down a large path.

A large fortress was soon in sight, and at this point, the wave of Fuzzies divided into two, separate streams. One slowed down and began to drastically thin and shrink. The other continued on its raging path, speeding towards the fortress at an alarming rate, soon racing completely out of view.

In only a few minutes, the smaller stream of the once colossal wave had completely dissipated, dropping its riders under a series of rustic looking stone arches that sat before the fortress. Fuzzies immediately scattered everywhere, and soon, not one could be seen.

Amazingly, Mario, Goombario, Kooper, and every single Peach Creek kid, save Jimmy, had been dropped off before the fortress. The air was still, and all was quiet. As the group got up off of their feet and dusted themselves off, a furious Jonny confronted Eddy.

"What did I tell ya! Plank knew that you guys had walked straight into a trap!" he said. Eddy scowled as he brushed off his shirt.

"How am I supposed to believe you? Plank is a piece of wood, how did he even know?" Eddy yelled.

"Plank knows things, Eddy. Now, who knows how many people just got swept away by that wave. They could be hurt! _And _who knows how much damage was just caused in the village! Don't blow him off next time," Jonny said hotly. Eddy rolled his eyes, and then the group sat in silence, until something stuck halfway in a bush caught Kooper's eye.

"My shell!" he said excitedly, rushing over and quickly slipping on his shell.

"My earring!" Sarah exclaimed, picking the shining, gold ring up off of the ground and putting it back onto her ear.

"My...jar…" Eddy wailed as he spotted his jar, overturned and empty, at the base of a nearby tree. "Man, this adventure bites!" he murmured to himself as he retrieved his jar and shoved it in his pocket.

With everyone's belongings returned to them, Mario looked to the looming fortress. It appeared to be made of stone, and looked quite filthy and largely unkept.

"This is-a where the star spirit is," Mario said. Kooper looked at his companion.

"Star spirit? What makes you so sure?"

"Mario is indeed correct. I am being held captive right inside this very fortress," declared a booming voice. The voice sounded as though it should belong to an elderly man, but this time, the group realized where it was coming from.

Ed's eyes glowed a bright white, and his expression was one that would normally never cross his face.

"To save me from the Koopa Bros., you must first seek out your future friend. There are also many others besides myself that need to be saved in this fortress, so make sure you are able to assist everybody. Until we meet, I shall be waiting…" The voice echoed off the stone walls of the fortress. Soon, Ed's eyes no longer glowed brightly, and just as before, his serious expression was replaced by a more usual vacant one.

"I guess that was Eldstar again. He must know we are here," Goombario said. Double D, however wasn't listening.

'_How is Ed doing that?' _Double D thought, gazing at Ed intently. _'How could he possibly…Something strange is going on here'_ Double D snapped out of his mental trance just as Nazz began to speak.

"Enough waiting around! Is everyone ready to go in there and kick some koopa butt?" Nazz said enthusiastically. The rest of the group members cheered in agreement, and then made their way towards the entrance of the large fortress. Mario opened one of the large, metal doors, and the whole group entered into the dimly lit confines of the fortress.

* * *

_A/N – Well, I'm finally finished with this chapter! This is most definitely my longest chapter for any story I have ever written on fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please remember to read and review. Be looking for my seventh chapter. It should be up here soon, and I will upload it faster if I get more reviews. Thanks to everyone!_


	7. New Friends and Secrets

A/N – Hello everyone. Sorry for the extreme delay in this story. I was dealing with quite a bit of writer's block, but hopefully I'm over it for at least a while now. Please read and review! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven – New Friends and Secrets

Jimmy sat up against one of the cold, stone walls of the jail cell, his new friend Bombette perched silently by his side. The movement of the other bob-ombs inside the prison echoed off of the concrete walls that rose up high and disappeared from view.

"I wonder if my friends will _ever _come," Jimmy said sadly.

""C'mon, Jimmy. Have a little faith in your friends!" Bombette said reassuringly, getting to her feet. "I know they'll come through for you. They've known you for years; they wouldn't lose you in some strange, unknown land."

"I suppose," Jimmy said. But then, something caught his ear. It was a low, distant rumbling. Jimmy watched as the tiny pools of filthy water that dotted the stone floor began to dance and shake. The rumbling was getting louder now. And soon, it wasn't just a rumble, but a full on roar.

"Bombette, do-does a train g-go by here or something?" Jimmy said, his eyes wide as the ground now began to shake. Bombette backed up against a wall, fear too showing in her eyes.

"No, Jimmy. That's not a train."

"Then what is it?"

"It almost sounds like…Fuzzies!" she said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, the jail began to dim.

"Something's moving in front of the windows!" Jimmy screamed as he watched one window after another abruptly become devoid of light. The other occupants of the jail cell now ran about amid the chaos, screaming in fright. The whole jail was now completely engulfed in darkness, and suddenly, new screams mingled with those of the old ones.

"Who's there?" Jimmy yelled, clinging on to Bombette for dear life as he looked wildly around in the darkness.

Then, bright light flooded the prison cell as the windows suddenly became unblocked. Jimmy squinted in the sunlight, and noticed that the prison had become suddenly overpopulated. Koopas were everywhere, looking confused as they picked themselves off the floor to observe their new surroundings. Many new bob-ombs also had join the ranks of new captives in the large fortress.

"What the heck is going on here? And who _are _all of you?" Bombette asked, looking around the crowded cell.

"We're from Koopa Village. It's not far from here, but, we were all dragged here by…well, by a huge group of Fuzzies!" one koopa said. "Besides that, though, I guess we're kinda not sure what happened."

"Fuzzies! I knew it. How many were there?" Bombette asked.

"Enough to sweep a whole village all the way here!" another koopa said.

"I wonder why this happened," Bombette said. Jimmy's eyes widened.

"My friends! I bet those…Fuzzies are working for the Koopa Bros., and they used the Fuzzies to bring them here. But," Jimmy looked around the crowded cell. "I don't see anyone from Peach Creek."

"Peach Creek…are you talking about those kids that are traveling with Mario?" a koopa nearby asked.

"Yes! Those are my friends. Have you seen them?" Jimmy said hopefully. The koopa gave a look of anger.

"Yeah, I've seen them. They ran through our village just before those Fuzzies ripped through our town!" he said heatedly.

"Oh," Jimmy said, looking to the floor.

"Well, but they _did _help us out when we were in a tough situation," another koopa said. "And they drove the Fuzzies away in the first place."

"Well, where are they now?" Jimmy asked. The blank faces of the koopas did nothing to settle the young boy's stomach.

"I'm, not really sure. I haven't seen them since those Fuzzies swept us from the village."

"Great," Jimmy said. Bombette looked sympathetically at her friend. Suddenly, something caught her attention. A strange, muffled sound was echoing into the chamber. But there were too many people mumbling and shuffling around in the jail cell.

"Quite down, people! I hear something!" she shouted, and immediately the crowded cell fell silent. Now, it was clear that someone else had entered the fortress. But who did those voices belong to? "Jimmy…can you hear that?" she asked.

Jimmy lifted his head and looked at Bombette, and soon heard the voices of many people he knew quite well. "Yes! That's Sarah's voice, I'm sure of it. They did come to find me! They've finally come!" Jimmy exclaimed. Some of the other inhabitants of the cell began to catch Jimmy's infectious smile.

"Maybe they'll free us all! It would be nice to finally see the sun after all this time in this filthy cell," said one bob-omb hopefully.

"I can hear the voices now! It sounds like Mario and the other children," piped up a koopa from the far side of the cell. The people in the chamber now began to buzz with hope as Jimmy and Bombette struggled to make their way to the front of the cell, where they could listen better through the cold, metal bars.

"It sounds like they're very close," Bombette said. Jimmy nodded.

"I can make out more voices now. It sounds like they've got Kevin with them…there's Jonny and Rolf…ugh, Eddy…Sarah again…Nazz, Double D, Mario…Ed and Goombario! They're all there. But whose voice is that?" Jimmy said, looking at Bombette.

"Is that Kooper I hear?" said a koopa amidst the crowd at quite the convenient time.

"Kooper? Who is Kooper?" Jimmy asked.

"Kooper is a koopa from our village. Red scarf, blue shell…come to think of it, I haven't seen him since the Fuzzies swept through," the koopa answered.

Just then, the sound of a heavy iron door, with quite a bit of rust upon its hinges, echoed off of the stone walls of the large jail chamber. The voices, which had sounded muffled as they moved about the large fortress, suddenly sounded crystal clear.

"Oh great, where the heck are we now?" Sarah said, irritated. Double D squinted through the gloom, looking at the tiny windows perched up on the wall.

"This fortress' lighting is one of the poorest I've ever seen on a structure of this size," he exclaimed, causing Eddy to roll his eyes.

"It's called 'creating a mood', Mr. Know-It-All, jeez! It's not supposed to be all bright and cheery, it's a creepy fortress!" he said loudly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever," Kevin said, leaning against the wall.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! Guys, can you hear me? It's Jimmy, help!" Jimmy cried from in his jail cell. Sarah immediately perked up.

"Jimmy? Jimmy where are you?" she screamed.

"I'm in jail!"

"Jail? Why the heck are you in there?"

"It was those evil Koopa Bros.! They threw me in here!"

"Is that_ really _why you're in there?"

"Shut up, Jonny!"

"Have you seen any of the village people, Jimmy?"

"I'm not really into disco…"

"Yes! It's us, from Koopa Village, we were swept into this jail cell. Save us!

"But we don't know where you are!"

"Why don't you follow this path up to…this extremely normal platform?"

"What? Who was that? Who are you?"

"Um…oops."

"Well, it looks like that mysterious voice might know something," Double D said, observing the room. "The only place we could go is up that ramp."

"But it sounds like Jimmy voice is coming from below us!" Sarah said.

"But no ramp leading downwards has been built here," Rolf pointed out.

"What? Are you leaving?" Jimmy said frantically.

"Do not worry, little one. We will be back!" Ed said as the party made their way up the ramp that wound around the wall. After walking for a couple of minutes, all the while the cries and pleas of Jimmy and the koopa's from the village getting more and more silent, the group finally came upon a platform.

"It's quite interesting how all of these…'question mark boxes' float in the air unassisted," Double D remarked, examining the box, which was the only thing on the platform that seemed to lead to nowhere. Everyone looked to Mario.

"Don't-a look at me."

"Well, just punch it or whatever," Kevin said. Mario nodded.

"Wait, I've got an idea! Let's crowd around Mario!" Nazz said.

"Great idea! I could get a closer look at these mysterious boxes," Double D exclaimed, and within seconds, Mario was at the center of a mass of people.

"Uh…is this-a necessary? Oh, whatever," Mario said, and with that, he jumped up and punched the block.

Gravity brought the chubby plumber back down from his jump, but his feet didn't hit solid stone. Instead, Mario, as well as everyone else, fell through the new trapdoor that had been triggered by the block. Now plummeting through gloomy space, the Peach Creek gang and their new friends let out collective screams as a voice suddenly made itself known…for the second time.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought. The great Mario and his little friends aren't smart enough to fall right into my trap!" said one of the Koopa Bros, though the kids did not know which one it was.

Soon enough, however, the gang's fall was broken by the cement floor of the jail cell, and the heads of many of its inhabitants.

"Ouch! What the…" screamed Bombette as many koopas toppled over her and Jimmy. Jimmy pushed the many creatures off of him to see what had just fallen into his cell. His face lit up as he saw that it was his friends.

"Sarah!" he screamed, as he scrambled over the bodies of many koopas to get to his friend.

"Jimmy!" Sarah screamed back, and pushed over anyone in between herself and Jimmy. The two met midway, and embraced as they celebrated their reunion.

"Oh, barf," Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Eddy said.

"Well, now that we've found your friends…" Bombette interrupted, as Jimmy and Sarah broke their hug.

"Oh, yes. Guys, this is my new friend, Bombette. Bombette, these are my friends fromPeach Creek. They've come to save us!" Jimmy exclaimed happily.

"Uh oh," Rolf said, knowing what was coming.

"Um, Jimmy," Nazz said, smiling as nicely as she could. "Where are you?"

"In jail," he said brightly.

"OK…where am I?"

"In jail," he said, equally as bright.

The entire jail cell, which was now even more uncomfortably crowded, all looked at Jimmy, whose smile had not yet faltered. The cell sat in silence as the wheels inside the young boy's mind finally began to move. Of course, this turning process was slowed by the considerable amount of rust that had formed as of recently, but nonetheless the wheels were turning, and as they did, Jimmy began to cry.

"We're never going to get out of jail!" he cried loudly, as Sarah bent down to console her friend. Double D, however, whose wheels were not rusty but perfectly oiled and even a bit shiny, was formulating a plan as his young Peach Creek friend sobbed.

"Um, Bombette," Double D said over Jimmy's loud wailing. "You are a…bob-omb, and as a bob-omb you have the capability to explode, right?"

"That is correct. Why?" she said.

"Well, these stone walls seem to be a bit thin, and not in the best condition. I would think that you could probably blast a hole through the wall if you were to explode up against it," he said, pointing at the far wall of the jail cell. Suddenly, the cell got very loud.

"You mean all this time, all we had to do was blow a hole in the wall and we could have been free?" screamed a bob-omb, who had suddenly become quite mad.

"Well, I'm not saying that-" Double D started.

"Our freedom was always that close? That makes me MAD!" another bob-omb screamed, turning a bright red. And sure enough, the cell was soon dotted with angry bob-ombs who were steaming.

"I have a bad feeling about this, man," Nazz said, backing up against the wall with Rolf, Kevin, and numerous koopas.

Without warning, all of the bob-ombs in the jail cell blew, and of course, the force of a dozen bombs going off in a small area is enough to break through even a thick wall in perfect condition, made of much better concrete than the Koopa Bros. Fortress was made of. Within seconds, the walls, ceiling, and much of the second floor blew to pieces, and the fortress was, for the most part, destroyed in a flash.

* * *

Double D slowly opened his eyes, and looked around at his new surroundings, remembering the blast that had happened earlier. He was in a large hole that had appeared in the ground. He could see many of the walls of the ruins of the Koopa Bros. Fortress, and as he sat up, he saw many of his friends lying about on the ground, as well as all of the villagers and the previous jail cell inhabitants, the bob-ombs.

"Well, at least we're out of jail," he said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Well, that was odd," Nazz said looking around and seeing that no one was seriously injured.

"How are we not…?" said Kevin, confused.

"Oh, well, you see, we could never _seriously _harm another person. And well, we were mad about being locked up in that stupid fortress, so we directed all of our explosive power towards the building. Of course, the blast effected everyone in the cell, with such close…closeness, but, at least we destroyed the building," Bombette explained. Suddenly, Rolf scooped Bombette off her feet.

"Rolf likes pink bomb creature and her taking action instead of sitting in the cell-of-do-nothing! Join us pink-bomb-who-speaks!" he said, looking enthusiastically at the destruction that was slightly visible at the top of the hole.

"Oh, really? You want me to come with you? That would be awesome! Is it OK, Mario?" she said happily.

"I don't-a see why not," he said.

"Lovely, lovely, everything's all better. Now could someone figure out a way out of this stupid hole?" Eddy yelled. Everyone looked around, and finally, Sarah spotted some vines, growing quite unexpectedly up the side of the hole.

One by one, the many people that had somehow found their way into the jail cell of the Koopa Bros. Fortress climbed their way out of the hole and back into the ruins of the fortress. Double D was the last one to start to climb the vines, but as he began his ascent, he slipped, and to catch his fall he grabbed the dirt wall of the hole, only to have it break away and send the boy falling a few feet to the ground.

As he got up, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his graceful flop, he himself noticed the stone that the dirt had been hiding. His eyes widened as he saw small, crude drawings that graced small bit of stone. Little figures of nine people, all drawn next each other. One wore a green shirt, another had a mop of blonde hair. Another had something that looked quite like a hunk of wood. One had a black hat the covered most of his head. Double D let his mouth drop open as he saw something that looked very much like crude drawings of himself, and his friends from Peach Creek. He was 10 feet underground, in a world in which he had never even known about. What were pictures of the Peach Creek gang doing anywhere in this world?

"For crying out loud, Double D, get a move on!" Sarah screamed, and Double D scrambled up the vines and joined his group of friends, many more questions than he ever imagined turning in his mind.

* * *

_A/N – Well, it is FINALLY done. I felt really guilty on how slow the progress was going on this story, so I took nine hours out of my fall break Monday to get this chapter finally complete. I guess I was feeling a bit silly, because this chapter is one of my more comical and slightly random ones. I hope everyone likes it, because this is the first time I've had to look something up to put it in my story. Well, it took long enough to get here, so enjoy, and remember to read and review! Thanks._


End file.
